Less pale more pail
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Damara se siente mal, ha pegado una paliza a su exmatesprite y desearía no volver a verlo, con la desgracia de que vive con él. Perdida en sus pensamientos sale del bosque y va a encontrarse con Cronus Ampora, otro indeseable que extrañamente se comportará de un modo amable con ella ¿Sin esperar nada a cambio?- Basado en un RPG LEMON DE TENTACULOS VIOLENTO.


**NA: Lalala Cromara basado en un RPG, que la verdad si no fuera por que usamos dados para las decisiones no creo que hubiera quedado así. Lo cierto es que yo empecé siendo Damara y Hatsu Cronus, pero en algún punto nos cambiamos los papeles porque no me salía ser tan jodidamente violento. También una parcial ayuda de Kittie para la adaptación U.U **

Estaba jodida, que Rufioh le hubiera roto el corazón era algo estúpidamente doloroso. Lo peor era que no se lo había dicho a la cara, había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comprenderle? Ni que era fuera una tía desagradable o violenta. Bueno, puede que un poco violenta si fuera, pero ¡joder! Si le hubiera dicho las cosas con sinceridad desde el principio no se habría visto obligada a partirle los huesos a esa hada gilipollas. Estúpido Rufioh, lo odiaba y lo amaba por igual. Resultaba repugnante. Damara deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el sexo con Horuss le pareciese una puta mierda, es más ojalá nunca volviera a tener un puto orgasmo en su jodida existencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la voz del troll acuático resonó en los oídos de Damara.

—Me he perdido— dijo Damara de mal humor. Había estado andado sin rumbo y había salido del bosque quedándose cercana al mar. Miró a Cronus arquear las cejas y tendiéndole una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Damara tomó un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en los labios.— Dame fuego.

—Lo que tú quieras, muñeca— dijo Cronus sacando su zippo del bolsillo.

—Si me vuelves a llamar así, te rompo esa bonita cara tuya de troll — dijo la troll acercándose al mechero y en consecuencia al troll. Damara levantó la vista y se fijó en las violetas pupilas de Cronus, era un puto gilipollas como todo los demás.

—Que yo sepa, tu chico te llama así — Cronus se apartó de Damara y encendió su propio cigarrillo.

Damara tomó una calada larga e aquel tabaco, el humo se extendió desde su garganta hasta sus pulmones, aquella mierda le hacía sentir un poco mejor pero seguía jodidamente enfadada. Empezó a andar por la playa, quería alejarse de aquel capullo.

— No tengo de eso — dijo la troll tajante al ver que Cronus la seguía. Damara miró al cielo, las dos lunas de Alternia se veían perfectamente definidas. Parecía que el eclipse lunar estaba cerca, pues estaban bastante juntas. La violeta junto a la verde, resaltando sobre aquel oscuro firmamento con salpicadas estrellas.

Quizá Cronus era una de las mejores alternativas para contarle la mierda que le había pasado, después de todo no guardaba especial simpatía por Horuss ni por Rufioh. Además, recientemente Meenah y él no se llevaban tan bien como para que se lo contase y ella le jodiera la vida y metiéndose con ella. Siempre sería más confiable que Horuss o el propio Rufioh.

La troll se sentó en unas rocas y tiró del brazo de Cronus para que se sentara a su lado, no sabía por dónde empezar. Apagó su cigarrillo contra las rocas y dejó la colilla en el suelo.

—Rufioh y yo hemos roto — dijo Damara fijando su vista en un punto inconexo del mar. El ruido del oleaje era suave y acompañaba a la troll a relajarse un poco. — Se está follando a Horuss desde hace un tiempo, y no quiero vivir cerca de ellos dos nunca más.

Cronus empezó a reírse, Damara le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Y ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? — dijo él al notar la penetrante mirada de la troll atravesarle como un cuchillo.

—Vete a la mierda, Cronus — De no haber sabido de las capacidades del troll acuático lo habría tratado de ahogar en el mar con sus propias manos— Puedes comerte mi tentáculo, gilipollas.

— ¿En serio? — contestó Cronus algo emocionado, sabía que era una provocación pero quizás también una invitación.

—No, el día que tengas los cojones de intentarlo te abriré de arriba abajo y me comeré tus vísceras — añadió la troll irritada y con cara de escepticismo, estaba segura de que no tenía ni idea de meterse un puto tentáculo en la boca.

—Oye, no sé si sabrías nadar hasta mi colmena pero… Podrías quedarte allí un tiempo— parecía que Cronus trataba de ser amable, Damara esperaba que no fuera a cambio de sexo por que le iba a partir las piernas como le había hecho a Rufioh si era así. — Yo creo que tu ex-matesprite es un poco tonto del culo, estás muy buena y con ese uniforme…

Damara giró la cabeza, era definitivamente un capullo integral.

—No, no creo que pudiera nadar hasta tu colmena— Damara le robó la cajetilla de cigarrillos a Cronus y la abrió, no quedaba ninguno.

El troll se levantó y le tendió la mano a Damara.

—Vamos, en casa tengo más— dijo agarrando la mano de la troll y aupándola. Cronus se lanzó al agua sin soltar la mano de Damara que cayó al mar junto a él. —Agárrate a mi cuello, yo te llevo.

Damara rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Cronus, el agua la mecía y la ponía algo nerviosa. Notaba las piernas del troll mecerse de un lado a otro acompañando los movimientos de sus brazos, nada excepcionalmente rápido. La troll se mantenía callada, entre otras cosas porque la temperatura del agua era baja y tenía frio. Damara solo veía mar y más mar, cuando al cabo de quince minutos que a ella le parecieron siglos, vio unos escollos donde una carabela se encontraba atrapada.

—Es el lugar más repugnante que he visto — dijo al pisar las rocas. Cronus la agarró por la cintura y la empujó hasta la escalerilla del barco. Damara se aferró a la cuerda y empezó a subir hasta la popa.

—Bragas blancas, esperaba algo más sexy — Damara apretó los labios y golpeó con el pie la cara del troll al escucharle hablar. Seguidamente subió hasta la popa del barco y esperó hasta que el troll subiera y le indicase dónde podía quedarse. Cronus no tardó en llegar arriba a pesar del golpe que ella le había asestado en la cabeza. —Estas muy bien así mojada, deberías salir a nadar a menudo.

— ¿es que quieres que te pegue otra vez? Tráeme algo de ropa seca.

Cronus bajó a los camarotes de la nave y llevó a Damara hasta una habitación amplia. El troll sacó algo de ropa de un armario y la dejó sobre la cama, acto seguido empezó a cambiarse de ropa ignorando la presencia de la chica. Damara también se deshizo de su ropa mojada y se enfundó en aquellas ropas ridículas del acuario. Aquella camiseta debía de ser de cuando él era pequeño, a la pobre troll le aprisionaba los pechos y le ahogaba en el cuello, por lo que Damara rajó ligeramente el cuello de la camiseta con sus uñas. Por el contrario el pantalón tejano que le había prestado no le desagradaba del todo, estaba ligeramente ajado y le quedaba grande de cintura pero marcaba sus caderas de forma resultona. El troll iba a decir algo pero Damara le cerró la boca de un tortazo.

—Es la ropa que tú me has dado y no vas a hacer un solo comentario al respecto— dijo para seguidamente sentarse en la cama, se sentía vulnerable y aquel aspecto y su actitud seca la hacían sentir un poquito más poderosa frente a aquel altasangre. — ¿Dónde tienes la cocina? Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cocinarte algo.

Él arqueó las cejas, trataba de no fijar su vista en el escote de la troll que a pesar de sus amables palabras tenía una expresión bastante poco amigable. La pura verdad era que pensaba que tenía un lusus para que se encargase de aquellas nimiedades, que no la había invitado para que le cocinase como si de una futura esposa asiática se tratase, pero a pesar de todo le indicó el lugar en el que se encontraba la cocina.

En el piso superior estaba aquel pequeño habitáculo en el que Cronus tenía nevera, cocina, sofá y casi todo lo que siempre usaba. Era su cocina-sala de estar situada en la zona más cómoda de todo aquel barco atrapado en las rocas.

Damara abrió la nevera y suspiró, no sabía qué diablos preparar para comer. La comida favorita de ella era el pato a la pequinesa, pero no creía que el troll acuático tuviera todos los ingredientes que aquel delicioso plato requería. Ella se imaginó que al ser un troll acuático tal vez le gustase el marisco, pero también podía desagradarle si sentía algún tipo de empatía.

— Oye Cronus, ¿qué te gustaría comer? — preguntó.

— Ehhm —vaciló Cronus, mientras ella mantenía su cabeza metida en el frigorífico se había centrado en observar el curvilíneo cuerpo de la bajasangre preguntándose si después de todo podría llegar a suceder algo entre ellos. — No está en la nevera, eso seguro —contestó finalmente cerrando la puerta del frigorífico y poniéndose delante de Damara.

La troll se incorporó y miró fijamente a Cronus.

—Cronus, — empezó a decir Damara cuando él la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con sus brazos. La troll empezó a golpearle con fuerza en la cabeza, con lo que la empujó sin quererlo contra sus pechos aprisionados en aquella pequeña camiseta. Él empezó a lamer la piel de la troll Aries. Damara agarró una sartén con intención de golpearle con esta y apartarle de una vez de su cuerpo, un calambre recorrió su cuerpo al notar los afilados dientes del troll clavarse en su cuello. Aun que aquello le gustaba golpeó con aquella sartén la cabeza del troll que cayó hacia atrás un poco aturdido.

Empezó a reírse al ver a Cronus apoyado contra la nevera de color violeta, igual a un pequeño hilillo de sangre que caía de su cabeza.

— Me encanta — dijo el con una sonrisa ladeada y pasando su mano por encima de aquel líquido violáceo.

Damara se puso de cuclillas junto al troll, acercó sus labios a la mejilla de este y los arrastró hasta que los labios de ambos trolls se rozaron. Cronus se lanzó a besarla cuando ella clavó sus afiladas uñas en el pecho del troll haciéndole gritar de dolor.

— ¿Esto te gusta, capullo? — dijo Damara apartando sus manos manchadas de violeta del troll.

—Si puedo metértela, tómatelo como mi mayor afición — contestó el Troll rompiendo del todo la pequeña camiseta de acuario que llevaba ella y acariciando sus pechos.

— Y ¿no vas a golpearme? — preguntó la troll acariciando los cuernos de Cronus. El troll negó con la cabeza y a Damara le recordó ligeramente a como su exmatsprite siempre era tan dulce y adorable. Pensar en todo aquello agobió un poco a la chica, pero lo cubrió bajo una alta capa de decepción y desinterés — ¿En serio? Qué decepción…

El altasangre agarró a Damara por las muñecas y las retorció con fuerza empujándola hacia sí. Ella suspiró con cierto hastío, encontraba aquel movimiento blando, como si a pesar de su raza superior no fuera más que un tipo dulce y asustado de hacerle daño, pero Cronus la sorprendió. Clavó sus dientes con fuerza en la clavícula haciéndola sangrar y lamiendo el líquido carmesí que brotaba de la herida que él mismo le infligía. Damara gimió y apretó la cabeza de Cronus contra su cuerpo, le empujaba empuñando sus cuernos con fuerza.

Damara deslizó sus manos por la espada de Cronus y relajó su cuerpo hacia atrás, tendiéndose en el suelo. El Troll se despojó de su camiseta y miró a su compañera, le costaba creer que aquello estuviera pasándole, decidido hundió la cabeza entre los pechos de la troll y clavo sus uñas en estos a la par que los lamía. Damara gritó de dolor. Cronus paró de golpe algo asustado, la parte que él mismo definía como humana no se sentía capaz de herirla tan deliberadamente.

—Damara, yo…— las mejillas del troll se tornaron violáceas.

—¡Oh! Vamos, no seas nenaza — Damara se incorporó y abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero. — Me estaba encantando, gilipollas. Si quieres metérmela más vale que lo vuelvas a hacer, hazlo, si te atreves de una jodida vez.

Cronus se abalanzó a morder la cintura de la troll, ella pasó sus dedos entre las aletas costales del troll bajando hacia sus caderas y desabrochó sus pantalones. La sangre carmesí de la troll se mezclaba en el suelo con la violeta del altasangre. Damara notaba el pegajoso líquido bajo su cuerpo, le desagradaba la sensación de la madera húmeda sobre su piel. Empujó a Cronus haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo y colocándose sobre él. Deslizó su lengua desde el cuello del troll y hasta su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus pantalones.

Cronus miraba anonadado los pechos de Damara botar, eran redondos y grandes, moteados con sangre y con las pequeñas hendiduras que Cronus le había causado con sus manos. Ella se quitaba los pantalones ajados ante la atenta mirada de él, cuando la cuerda del pelo de Damara cayó al suelo. Se había estado escurriendo en el forcejeo, y ahora su cabello suelto se ondulaba sobre sus hombros. Sentándola sobre sus piernas, Cronus la besó mientras ella hundía sus uñas en la espada de él. Las manos del troll se deslizaron desde la cintura de la bajasangre hasta su entrepierna, jugando con el tentáculo escarlata.

Cronus levantó a Damara y la colocó de nuevo sobre el suelo. Estiró sus músculos casi a modo de exhibición y se arrodilló metiéndose el tentáculo de Damara en la boca. La troll jugaba con el pelo de él con cierta indiferencia.

— Por si no te acuerdas de mis tetas, gilipollas, soy un troll hembra— dijo ella agarrándole de nuevo de los cuernos y tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba—. Eso que haces está bien, pero son unas simples cosquillitas.

El troll se sintió algo confuso por aquella reacción, aunque no fuera por experiencia propia sabía que las trolls hembras también sentían placer de aquel órgano complemento. Cronus se levantó y obligó a la troll a levantarse, la tomó por la cintura y casi como si se hubieran leído la mente Damara le rodeó con sus piernas. Ambos tentáculos chocaban en sus movimientos ansiosos.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que quieres, zorra? — le preguntó apoyándola sobre a poyata de la cocina. Damara esbozó una sonrisa, le encantaba que la insultase de aquel modo.

La troll no contestó, tendió sus brazos sobre las espaldas de troll y empujó con sus piernas las caderas de este introduciendo el violáceo tentáculo en su agujero troll.

— Eres patético, no me extraña que nunca folles— jadeó Damara moviendo su tentáculo hacia el agujero troll de él. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas y a arquear su espalda a cada movimiento.

Cronus se mordía el labio tratando de no gemir ante los movimientos de la troll, le cabreaba mortalmente que ella llevara las riendas. El troll agarró las muñecas de ella y las retorció hacia atrás haciendo que esta gritara, Damara le miró con asco.

— Entérate, zorra — dijo Cronus, para después embestirla con fuerza. Ella gimió al notar el miembro del troll golpeando en su interior—, yo soy quien manda.

La troll dejó escapar una risotada, interrumpida por otra embestida de él. Las manos de Cronus subieron hasta los retorcidos cuernos de Damara, él tiró de estos hacia atrás empujándola contra la pared.

La troll abrió un cajón y sacó un tenedor que acto seguido clavó en el cuello del troll acuático, que a pesar de ello siguió empujado violentamente sus caderas hacia el interior de ella. Un pequeño reguero de sangre cayó del cuello del troll, Damara se lanzó a lamerlo. Cronus jadeaba cada vez más intensamente, aquella jodida troll estaba loca, pero lo hacía bien.

—Es una lástima, yo esperaba haber cogido un puto cuchillo— dijo la troll relamiéndose, con la cara llena de aquel liquido violeta.

—Cierra la puta boca—gritó Cronus, en un punto álgido de placer.

Damara apretó su cuerpo completamente contra el del troll y empezó a moverse coordinadamente con él. Ambos dos empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo. Damara gemía a cada embestida, pensado que aquel cabrón no lo hacía tan mal. El calor recorría el cuerpo de la troll, casi como una corriente eléctrica que la atravesaba haciéndola sentir una jodida diosa.

— ¿Y los putos cubos?— dijo Damara de golpe, su cuerpo estaba al máximo, no aguantaría mucho más.

— En la cocina fijo que no— contestó Cronus tapándole la boca con la mano a Damara. Aquello excitó a la troll, Cronus acercó sus labios al oído de ella — ¿Es que acaso el memo de tu ex y tú si los teníais?

Era una provocación, Damara lo sabía pero le causo repugnancia y mordió la mano de Cronus. El troll se corrió al notar los dientes de la baja sangre en sus dedos, empapando sus piernas y las de ella con aquel material genético.

El troll acuático tiró del pelo de la chica y a pesar de haberse corrido la embistió de nuevo. No iba a parar hasta que ella se corriese. Cronus sacó su tentáculo de ella e introdujo su mano en el agujero troll, con los dientes mordía con fuerza sus pezones haciéndola sangrar. Damara tiraba del pelo de Cronus con fuerza y arañaba su cuello, el olor de la sangre y el material genético se mezclaba en la nariz de la troll, era asqueroso y excitante a partes iguales.

Finalmente Damara se corrió, su cuerpo se tendió en el éxtasis. Cronus sacó su mano llena de material genético del cuerpo de ella y tras dejarla en el sofá se lavó las manos en la fregadera.

— Esto no va a volver a pasar nunca más — dijo Damara cuando Cronus se tendió a su lado en el sofá. Ella tenía intención de empujarle y tirarle al suelo, pero los brazos de él la rodearon y , sin saber si era la calidez de su cuerpo o lo rara que se sentía por haber hecho aquello con alguien que no fuera Rufioh, le devolvió el abrazo y se acurrucó en su pecho.

— Me parece bien— le contestó en un ronroneo, quizá quedándose dormido.

**NA: Resumen del pesterchum: **

**(No os asustéis, yo el SA, my cutie Kittie es CC)**

**[10:53] ****SA: mi cofee esta frío y tengo ganas de terminar el fic**

**[10:54] ****SA: como coño se corre un troll?**

**[10:54] ****CC: sale mucho material genético**

**[10:55] ****CC: es un baño de colorines**

**[10:55] ****SA: jajajajaja**

**[10:55] ****SA: qué bonito**

**[10:55] ****SA: yo me bañaría en material troll**

**[10:55] ****CC: xD**

**Podría citar otras mierdas por el estilo, pero esta me pareció la más representativa. Así fue todo el rescribir del fic… Por no hablar del RPG…LOL**


End file.
